


Don't

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex learns not to mess with Jo.





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

“What are you doing?” Jo asks him.

“Nothing.” He jokingly says.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” He asks back while smirking. 

“Alex, stop. I don’t want to be messed with right now.” She warns. 

“I’m not messing with you.” He then pokes her. 

Jo glares at him. “Stop! I mean it. I’m not in the mood.”  

“What are you on your period?” Jo’s face changed. Alex knew in that moment that he had messed up big time.


End file.
